C'mon Baby
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Hayato hates him, but Bel never seems to mind much. - Bel X Hayato, beware smex and a bit of violence -


The cement wall is rough against his back, tearing into him with more force then he would have liked and the hands on his shoulders are just tight enough to make him wince. Snarling, Hayato looks up into a face partially hidden behind a blond fringe. Just the sight of him makes his blood boil ...

"What the fuck do _you_ want?"

Belphegor ignores him though, no doubt thinking it's his right as a Prince to ignore what ever he wanted to, and with rough hands he jerks Hayato away from the side of the building only to slam him into it again. He coughs, momentarily cursing his smoking habit when his breath races out of his lungs and then refuses to return, no matter how he gasps. Hands blindly try to fight back, shove the bastard away, but Bel is having none of it. The glint of silver barely registers in his brain and then white hot pain is shooting up his arm.

A half suppressed cry leaves his throat, more out of shock then anything else. Slowly, he turns his gaze to his right arm, widening eyes taking in the image of the cold, serrated knife lodged into the palm of his hand. Oh shit -

Undaunted fingers make short work of the button down shirt, exposing a well sculpted chest and the only thing Hayato can think to do is pull away but, ever the spoiled brat, the blond refuses to let him go, keeping him pinned firmly to the building instead. He does his best to push past the pain in his hand and fight back but it's futile at this point. Both of them know it. This was just the mouses final stand in the face of the cats hunger. Or amusement.

Nails trail down his body, tracing the humps of abs and bones, stopping when they reach pants only to yank insistently at the belt. He makes a blind grab for Bel's wrist with his good hand but he's too quick and Hayato finds his belt leaving his thin hips to land on the ground with a metal clunk.

With an aggravated sound he shoves all of his weight into the assassin, a last ditch effort to get him to back off but, as expected, neither of them move very far. Bel gives him one final, definitive shove into the wall, purposely slamming his head into the concrete and in the moment of stunned silence he gets the clasp of jeans undone and yanks them down, along with his boxers. Pale cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink and, grinning, the Prince spins him around to grind that pretty face into the unforgiving surface.

He grunts, but other then that, remains tensely silent – clearly refusing to give into his assailants desires.

The too cold sensation of (what he could only assume to be) saliva pressing against his entrance brought a more desperately controlled sound from him, his body going completely stiff under the Italian. Before he can fully comprehend the situation, Belphegor is pushing up into him, forcing his length into Hayato despite the resistance his body provides. Unable to hold himself under the tearing, unbearable pain, he lets out a ragged scream and the sound of annoying-as-hell-chuckles echo in his head tauntingly.

Tears prick the corners of Hayato's eyes but he determinedly holds them back, only allowing himself to heave deeply as the thickness is slowly removed, the tip lingering just long enough to send chills racing up his spine before he's slamming into him again. His body jerks in pain and Hayato tries to accommodate to the intruder, pressing his forehead against the cold building tersely. Damn him, damn him, _damn him_!

What could have been only a few minutes feels like years of unending, fiery agony and, eventually, his body begins to numb out, the thrusting behind him feeling like a nearly forgotten memory as he stares, fixated, at a spot on the wall.

It's only when Bel pulls him from the only thing keeping him up-right does he realize that he's being spoken to.

"- why don't we teach you how to bow down for royalty, hmm, Ha-chan?"

Familiar rage boils inside of him but before he can even take a breath to curse at the boy, he finds a rough hand pressing into the back of his neck and forcing him down forward, bending him almost double. A whole new pain surges through him as the position makes Bel seem all the larger and his stabbed hand can do nothing more then dangle limply towards the ground. His other blindly gropes for the side of the building but he's too far away to reach and instead he has to steady himself with the ground.

From somewhere above he can hear that blond bastard moaning, the position change apparently doing something good for him.

His thin fingers dig into Hayato's hips, keeping him at just the angle he wants him, his thrusts keeping him firmly bent over. As if with new found vigor, he slams into him harder then before. The pained grunts and the trembling of the lanky body do nothing to deter him, if anything they seem to egg him on and Hayato can truly say that he hates him.

A trembling moan and the stiffening of an erratically jerking body are followed by a sensation of being filled completely, making the bomb expert gag. He feels nauseas and on the verge of vomiting and when Bel pulls out of him, the feeling of something cool and very wet trailing down the backs of his thighs makes his vision spin. He can do nothing but fall to his knees weakly, leaning forward into the wall with his shoulder.

Panting, he slowly turns coral eyes up to the grinning face above him.

"That was very good, Ha-chan. You've improved since last time," he says idly, apparently more focused on tucking himself away and straightening his clothes.

Hayato can barely conjure up the energy to growl at him. "You bastard ..."

Belphegor makes a clicking sound with his tongue, waving a condescending finger at his prey, all the while grinning as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "Now, now, thats no way to talk to a Prince, Ha-chan. Don't tell me I have to teach you basic manners too." He steps forward, kneeling down in front of Hayato to put his sneering face right in his, a hand snaking its way towards the knife.

"Besides, you _know_ you like it," He hisses, pulling his weapon from Hayato's palm in a sickeningly slow motion. Writhing slightly, the smoker can do nothing to stop him when Bel gives the head of his cock a flick, looking almost playful in the action. "and later when your masturbating, with that stabbed hand of yours no less, your going to be thinking about this and loving it _all_ over again."

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't really need to, so the blond Prince stands and leaves him partially naked in the dirt. And as he goes, Hayato can't help but hate him even more for how right he was.

(XxXxX)

FIN

SCORE! Bel X Hayato – hellz yeah, thats what I'm talking about! (does a dance) This is a special one for me because, not only does it involve Bel PWNing someone but this is also my 41st story. Yay. I never thought I'd make it to this number. O.o

For a while there I didn't think I was even going to make it to 20 ...

But! This was written to the song "Bitch" by Dope. It's a really good song – by a really good band. Check them out if you don't already like them. I actually just discovered them yesterday, but I'm glad I did. Please tell me what you think, guys! And sorry to any Hayato lovers out there ... but you, know, he needs to get some tough love from someone because all those Hayato X Takeshi fics are spoiling him. Besides ... Takeshi's too good for him. . ;


End file.
